bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Discussions To make the conversations between us easier I think it would best to just use Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators to have discussions that way we dont have to hop between each others pages unless we have something specific to say to that particular person otherwise all the stuff like we have discussed in the past couple of months can be discussed there if its something for all admin to weigh in on. It will be a protected page as well and if you want to talk to a specific person you can just post it on their specific talk page as we have previously done. Also its important to check the page so that you can be abreast of discussions so probably be good idea to watch the page. Salubri 04:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Grimmjow vs. Ichigo Im not sure i was thinking on that and round three is good but open ended the way the storyline is going on its unlikely they will fight again and considering the power of ichigo now it would be suicide on grimmjows part. Im leaning more toward final fight although seeing as we still dont know what happened to grimmjow i wont put anything more then he was fatally injured. Salubri 18:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Committee Don't forget to vote on the nominee up for consideration in the committee at the Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators. Salubri 21:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Gonna vote? Salubri 05:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Policy violation User:Izuru I hate to get involved in this but I think you incorrectly issued Izuru with a violation and put his name on the warnings page. Because episode 246 was out subbed at 4:55 PM. Izuru made his updates after 5:00 PM, meaning technically he did not violate any policy. The episode that was out at the time was available on BleachExile and from GetBleach http://www.bleachexile.com/. Just through I would point this out to you. Tinni 01:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I was going off the datestamps on wiki and on Bleachexile. I know one might be PST and another mountain standard or something like that. I just wanted to bring this it to your notice because the episode was out earlier then it usually. Of course if you checked the relevant sites and found nothing, he committed a violation. I wasn't so concerned with the blocking. The list does worry me because it is a public name and shame page and as such I am an advocate for erring on the side of caution. That is all. But as I said, actual policy violators should be on that list. Tinni 06:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC)